dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Connie Timms
death-note-misa-amane-desktop-wallpaper.JPG Appearance * Golden Brown Eyes * Dirty blonde hair * 5'5 in height * Slightly tanned skinned * Seen mostly wearing anything a young adult should and shouldn't wear (-In Tahira's opinion-) Misa_Amane_Death_Note.jpg Misa1b.jpg 726813-misa_amane2_large.png Misa-misa-amane-24530927-704-396.jpg Behavior/Personality * Kind hearted * Carefree * Honest * A Fighter * Happy Go Lucky Roleplay Alignment A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Waitress Rank: Civilian 'Fighting Style' -Can't fight worth a lick but is being trained to by Tah- Chi Form 'Chi Base' (Optional) 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies Allies * Kin Tasanagi * Tahira * Jessica Timms (Mother) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:NPC Category:Say's RPCs & NPCs Category:Keyo's RPCs & NPCs Category:Dark Moon Category:The Silver Haired Noble